SWAT KATS days of the apocalypse
by leonrock84
Summary: a post apocalyptic swat kats story. they survived a post war now have to survive the ruins of the city but not only that they also had to survive a dangerous group call the predators


**SWAT KATS**

 **DAYS OF THE APOCALYPSE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

(jake's narrating) i'm gonna tell you a story. a story of us surviving a post war in megakat city .it all begin in our home city. A war happen in there. a war of dark kat and the enforcers. They destroyed the city nearly kill all the people of the city and he also build a base in the city hall. commander feral and the enforcers try they're best to win the war me and t bone even help feral even though he didn't like us but since the war now he trust us. the mayor is dead but callie is alive she's in the hanger just to be safe felina was part of the war but got injured so we helped her by put her in the hanger and the reason why. just to help her and feral agreed with what we're doing. and when we put the girls in the hanger that meant they know our identities but it was worth it just to save them and they do promise that if the war is over they can keep our identities a secret and we thank them for it. but then later on our jet got hit and we're going down but we survived so we hide before more soldiers from dark kat finds us and that let people think that we're dead so the war continues me t bone callie and felina were hiding in the hanger at the salvage yard while it still going. we have no idea how long is it we thought that the war will continue forever so we stay in the hanger until is over but then in the middle of the night we hear a explosion outside like very load we thought it was a nuclear bomb just blow up now we're more scared than before. 1 day later we decided to go outside to see though t bone thought that there's radiated air but when we come out the air is just fine. and we see the city. it was destroyed it's now a wasteland of megakat city despite that a nuclear bomb didn't hit and that's good to us because when surviving a nuclear war everything was radiated but this war. Then we later see the place that the bomb hit. apparently dark kat place a bomb under the city hall and my guess is when feral came there dark kat set up the bomb and blow it up and that meant feral is dead. And that cause felina to cry and we thought we're the only people on this city though we do see some people but not a lot.

and now 3 years later after the war. The city was still destroy there's plants growing everywhere I guess the government of america don't have the money to pay the damages and I don't blame them. that's like what? 10 billion dollars. We were in a custom build m35 truck that we got it from the enforcers and it's in good shape after the war and chance is driving while we sit in the back. and since this is a wasteland we wear clothes like anyway people who survived the post apocalyptic city. what we did for the past 3 years is that we hunt for food and water. After all this is a post war so we have to survive. we got our guns and we're ready to hunt some food. Chance turn to the back and said

chance: "alright, it's hunting season!"

we grab our guns and get outside

chance: "alright, let's do it'

jake: "easy chance, we don't scare our food we kill it"

chance: "got it little buddy"

so we headed to a park we search a round until I found a cow. We've been finding cows for the past 3 years my guess is that the cows escape after it's over and now they're the only thing we got for food and there's like a lot of them so at least we didn't have a problem with the food even the water it's easy to found. All we do is just grab some water from the lake. So I grab my m4 shot it right at the head. I know it's wrong to kill a animal but we have to because every store is gone and even if we found one the food will be expired. So I grab the cow and dragging his body to the truck

jake: "i got one" I said

chance: "alright food"

so he left up a heavy dead body and put it in the back and now we're headed home

callie: "what food are we gonna eat?"

chance: "i vote burger"

felina: "yum"

and so we left the park. and I know what you're thinking like "why not just leave the city?" well the thing is during the war dark kat teleport a huge wall around the city so that meant no one can't escape. And that is sad to some people. But then not of nowhere 5 guys who drives motorcycles jump and land right in front of us and chance hit the break nearly hit his head

jake: "what the hell?"

they get off the motorcycles and one of them speaks

random guy: "off the truck"

chance: "what a lovely day"

we get off the truck like he said and he walk to us and speaks more

random guy: "do you have the supplies?" *finger snap* *guns cocking* "or else"

chance: "what are you creeps?"

random guy: "we're the predators bitch"

chance: "don't call me a bitch"

random guy: "you ask for it"

jake: "whoa whoa. what is it that you want?"

random guy: "what are you fucking deaf? supplies idiot!"

jake: "yeah we do have some. here's the key"

and I punch the guy go behind and grab his gun and start shooting at the others. one guy shoot but I use my meat shield and shot back. all of them are dead

chance: "wow, that's cool"

jake: "i know"

felina: "and there's more?"

chance: "not really. let's go"

so we get in our truck and go home but during the driving more of the predators are right behind us with motorcycles as chance look at the mirror he said

chance: "oh shit"

jake: "not really?"

chance: "don't mock me"

one guy pull out a pistol but chance stop and the guy crash at the back. I grab his pistol and shoot

callie: "awesome"

chance: "damn right"

but we still have two more predators. They pass us but then they turn around and now driving to us

chance: "not this time you assholes"

and chance step on it and drive like really fast

jake: "whoa, slow down!"

chance: "don't worry, I got this"

one guy move to the right but the other one didn't and so chance ran over him like a steam roller

chance: "alright!"

but we still have one more but I grab my m4 and shot him

jake: "we're done"

callie: "finally. I want to go home"

chance: "don't worry we will"

later on we went to the salvage yard and enter a door to our hanger. we've use the hanger as a bomb shelter for years now and the best part we still have electricity still works and that is awesome. A war happen and destroy every building but the electricity still works we were lucky there. and for entertainment the tv satellite still work but we only had one channel NBC but it's alright we like watching ellen and some game show and some police show and yeah we didn't bother to scan for any channel I doubt it some of them are still available after the war. And since then we call It home we even built 2 rooms with beds so when we sleep we slept with the girls me with callie and chance with felina we I love callie and he love felina. All we did is just watching ellen at least there's new episode every day instead of reruns

chance: "i miss scaredy kat"

jake: "whatever"

callie: "hey guys, dinner's done!"

chance: "yes, i'm hungry"

so we eat ribs it was so good some of us had the best cooking and it's a good thing none of us are terrible at cooking

jake: "mmm, I love these"

chance: "it's good with the sauce"

jake: "but we don't have them"

chance: "damn"

so about hours later it was 10:00 pm we went to bed callie and I sleep together and so does chance and felina. When I was about to turn off the light callie ask me

callie: "do you think we should get out of here?"

jake: "i don't know cal, I don't know"

and I turn off the lamp. 1 day later we get up eat our breakfast which is fish. can you find a cereal that wasn't expire? So anyway we went to our truck and drive outside. chance keep driving until a guy walk around in the street from the way he looks he's not a predators member. chance turn back and asked

chance: "should I pick him up?"

jake: "yeah sure"

so chance stop and ask

chance: "hey, you're going somewhere?"

random guy: "yeah, I was gonna visit someone up north. Can you drive me there?"

chance: "sure, get in"

so the old guy sit at the front sit of the truck and drive north

chance: "so what place is it?"

random guy: "well, a bar that my friend lives"

chance: "why is he still in a broken bar?"

random guy: "well I guess he really love that bar, he doesn't want to leave"

chance: "i say, move out"

random guy: "well in this city, there is no way to get out"

chance: "that's suck"

so chance keep driving north until he finds the bar

chance: "end of the line"

random guy: "thanks"

chance: "no problem"

old guy leaves the truck by the time he get off the truck he got shot in the head

chance: "whoa!"

then chance look straight and sees the predators

chance: "shit"

predators member: "there they are!"

chance shift to reverse and hit the break

predators member: "after them!"

so they get on their vehicles. which is a motorcycles and a buggy and drive after us and now a chase begins

chance: "not this time you punk rock wannabes, guys shoot!"

and we did me callie and felina grab our m4s and ready to shoot. I take the first shot which hit the first motorcycle and the other grab a pistol and shoot but we managed to close the door quickly

chance: "not my truck you dumb shit"

callie open the door and shot the second motorcycle guy. but then a third motorcycle guy drive forward and jump to us. he grab the edges but felina grab a combat knife and stab him right at the eye and push him off , it was good but we still have two buggies I begin to shoot them but they shoot first but I use the door then I shot back kill the driver which causing the buggy to crash but only one left and it's time to do this. I grab a bucket full of tiny nails in case of the predators of course and I threw it at the ground and the buggy's tires pop. It crash into a apartment building and they were dead

jake: "boo yeah"

callie: "great job"

jake: "thanks sweet heart"

we were about to celebrate but then a road block of predator block us and they point their guns

chance: "oh come on"

predators member: "off the fucking truck"

then more of them came to the back and grab us and pull us out of the truck including chance. each of them knock us out one by one

predators member: "don't fuck with us"

to be continued for chapter 2 please leave a review tell me what you think of this if you don't review then I will kill you but for real please review this


End file.
